Jefferson's Hats (Canon)
Jefferson's Hats is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the seventeenth episode of the first season. History For history of Jefferson's Hat, see here. Portal of Doors The Portal of Doors are rooms located in each hat where portals to various other locations are located. It is accessible to anyone who jumps into the hat. The room is circular and rounded with red curtains containing many unique doors. First Hat The Portal of Doors in the first hat is circular and rounded with red curtains. The floor is made of a dark stone with a golden pattern laid into it. Visible doors include: #'Tan Door' #'Grey Door' #'Pink Brick Door' #'Lime Green Door' with a centered window/mirror #'Brown Door' with a tree design #'Sky Blue Door' with four gray handles #'Medieval Brown & Grey Door' #'Light Red Door' with logograms #'Dark Red Door' with a white pattern #'Red Oriental Door' #'Green Curtain Door': Oz #'Looking Glass': Wonderland #'Glass Elevator Door' #'Light Brown Door' with windows on the sides #'Pink Door' #'Dark Gray Door' #'Wooden Door' with a stone door frame Moreover, some of the destinations to which these doors lead have been revealed, even if it remains unknown which door leads to which land: *'Fairy Tale Land' :*'Enchanted Forest' :*'Camelot' *'Land Without Color' *'Victorian England' Second Hat The Portal of Doors in the second hat is circular and rounded by black wallpaper with a white pattern. Between each door is a candle sconce with two candles. The floor is black with a white geometric pattern in the center, surrounded by the symbols of playing card suits at each quarter of the circle: diamond, spade, heart and club. There are a total of twelve doors located inside the second hat: *'Tiki Mask Door' *'Golden Curtain Portal:': Oz *'Stacked Stones Door' with egyptian symbols *'Red Oriental Door' with black beams and a golden insignia *'Norse-looking Door' with metal frames *'Door with Icicles:': Arendelle *'Triangle Pattern Door' *'Golden Swirls Door' *'Fire Pentacle Door' *'Gray Door' with two squares *'Archway Door' with a porthole *''Unseen door'' Moreover, some of the destinations to which these doors lead have been revealed, even if it remains unknown which door leads to which location: *'Agrabah'. Note that the Triangle Pattern Door greatly resembles the triangle patterns in Jasmine's Agrabahn Palace. Trivia *According to the Mad Hatter, the number of people that go into the hat must come out. It seems to be a rule for the hat, not for a world. Otherwise, the circumstances of Jefferson, Dr. Frankenstein and Rumplestiltskin's travels from and to the Land Without Color have yet to be explored. *It can be assumed that some of the doors in the portal lead to Neverland and the Land Without Color. *In "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", the Portal of Doors is found at the bottom of a rabbit hole. In Once Upon a Time, it is found in Jefferson's hat. *It is unknown if the Enchanted Forest is behind one of the portal doors. *The hat box is on a shelf in Mr. Gold's office in "The Return". *Rumplestiltskin states the hat can only reach lands with magic. Therefore, traveling to the Land Without Magic via the hat is impossible. As of Season 2, when Magic is brought to Storybrooke, it is possible to travel to the Land Without Magic by the hat. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Jefferson's Hat is mentioned in Once Upon a Time's Season One novelization, Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale. *Jefferson's Hat appears in Henry's storybook in "Hat Trick". Category:Portals Category:Magic